Update:Logout Timer Increase
With this update we officially launch the RuneScape Upgrade Year! Today, we are bringing you three changes to different parts of the game. Firstly, the logout timer has been increased from ninety seconds to five minutes. This means that you will not be automatically logged out before this amount of time has passed – particularly useful when you want to check the forums or the Game Guide while training combat or chopping down trees. The only exception to this is if you lose connection; if this happens, you will be automatically logged out after 30 seconds as usual (or after 60 seconds if you lose connection during combat). Make sure you stay on the watch for random events, and for other players who want to talk to you. Secondly, we have had a look at the way the chat filter works. We have removed a number of words from the filter lists, which should make it easier for you to communicate in game. There is still a lot of work to be done, but rest assured that we will continue to work on this project over the course of the year. Please remember to be polite when communicating with other players: we are still on the look-out for people who don’t play by the rules. Thirdly, we have introduced an alternative location for the Varrock teleport for players who would prefer to land near the Grand Exchange. If you have completed all the easy tasks in the Varrock Achievement Diary, you will now have the option of teleporting to the south entrance of the Grand Exchange. All you have to do to change your teleport location is talk to Rat Burgiss (if you’ve completed the easy tasks), Reldo (if you’ve completed the medium tasks) or Vannaka (if you’ve completed the difficult tasks). This will also affect your teleport tablets, as well as the portals and scrying pools in your house. You can of course change your teleport location back to the original spot in the market square at any time. We would like to thank everyone who posted their ideas for further upgrades on the forums. As we have said before, we have a lot of ideas, but don't assume that we already have YOUR idea on the to-do list. Make sure you post on the forums – we have been reading eagerly what you have to say. For a complete list of the various tweaks and fixes that have gone up, please read the Patch Notes in the Recent Updates forum. Mod Fetzki RuneScape Content Team Leader -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In other news... You will now be able to get the phoenix eggling event after completing In Pyre Need even if you do not have the level 72 in Summoning required to tame the pet. If you do not meet the level requirement you will try to hatch the egg in the normal way, but will find yourself unable to and will take it away with you. Once you have achieved level 72 Summoning, you can hatch the egg and obtain the pet you 'choose' during the event. A change has been made to allow dragon daggers, and their poisoned versions, to be converted to coins via CoinShare. The Stealing Creation reward axes and pickaxes now have the correct wield requirements (40 instead of 41); they have also had their combat stats lowered slightly to bring them in line with other, similar items. In response to recent player feedback, from our next game update we will be increasing the system update timer to ten minutes for most updates. Between ten and three minutes before the update process begins you will still be able to login, but when the update is less than three minutes away you will not be able to login until the update is complete.